Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen
by Orlah
Summary: Conchobar ist noch ein junger Mann, als ihn das Schicksal einen großen und schweren Stein in den Weg legt. Natürlich hat auch Maeve ihre eigenen Pläne mit Kells.


Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen

In den dunkeln Gemäuern Schloss Temras stand Maeve missmutig vor einem großen Berg Pergamenten. „Bedrückt Euch irgendetwas, meine Königin?", fragte Tork, der soeben eintrat. „Mich bedrückt so einiges, Tork. Und das meiste davon beginnt mit dir!" „Verzeiht mir, doch es ist der schwarze Mond, der Euch Kummer bereitet." „In der Tat." Mit einer Handbewegung fegte sie die Blätter vom Tisch. „Der schwarze Mond erscheint nur alle tausend Jahre, dann ist seine Macht auch am größten. Irgendwie muss ich das doch für meine Zwecke benutzen können?"

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten aus Kells. Meine Spione haben berichtet, dass Kells in heller Aufregung ist. Lady Leyla erwartet ihr Kind. Und wie es aussieht, steht es schlecht um die junge Königin." „Das sind in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wie ich den schwarzen Mond benutzen kann.", lachte Maeve.

Außerhalb der Mauern von Kells war es ein wunderschöner Tag, doch innerhalb des Schlosses war es sehr düster. Lady Leyla lag seit einigen Stunden in den Wehen. Die Hebamme kam zu König Conchobar und berichtete ihm, dass die Wehen sehr schlimm verlaufen seien. "Sie hat zu viel Blut verloren, mein König. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es überstehen wird." Ein paar Minuten später schenkte Leyla einem kleinen Mädchen das Leben. Sie war sehr schwach, hatte aber noch genug Kraft um der kleinen Prinzessin einen Namen zu geben. "Sie soll Deirdre heißen. Sie wird eines Tages deine Erbin sein." flüsterte sie. Conchobar küsste sie ein letztes Mal. "Versprich mir, dass du gut auf Deirdre achtest, damit zu einer wunderbaren Königin heranwächst.", sagte Leyla nach Atem ringen. Er nickte, bevor sie friedlich einschlief. Eine Amme kam um sich um die kleine Deidre zu kümmern. König Conchobar schloss seine Königin nochmals in die Arme. "Bitte bleib bei mir, verlass mich nicht.", flüsterte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Die ganze Nacht hindurch wich er keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite, hielt an ihrem Bett wache. Er wusste, dass es Sinnlos war, doch er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr. Gegen Morgengrauen übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief, seine Frau noch immer im Arm haltend, ein.

Genau diesen Augenblick hatte Maeve schon erwartet. Sie hatte das ganze Szenario in einer magischen Illusion gesehen. Das phale Mondlicht schien ihr durch die Löcher in der Decke aufs Haupt.

„_Hör mein Bitten, hör mein Flehen. _

_Musst mir Heut zur Seite stehen. _

_Versetz den König hier in Trance, _

_dass ich erhalte meine Chance. _

_Magie des dunklen Mondes seis vollbracht, _

_nun gehorche meiner Macht."_

Kaum, dass sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schossen grüne Funken und Lichtblitze vom Himmel herab und sausten direkt auf Schloss Kells zu.

König Conchobar erwachte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen und der Erkenntnis, dass er leider nicht geträumt hatte. Seine Frau war Tod und alles wegen eines elendes Balges, das nicht aufhören konnte zu schreien. Alle Versuche ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, waren vergebens.

„Ich habe keine Tochter!" „Sire, ich bitte Euch. Wenn Ihr Eure Tochter nicht annehmt, wird sie sterben." „Von mir aus! Von mir aus könnt ihr sie im Wald aussetzen und den Wölfen überlassen oder im Fluss ertränken!" „Sire, bitte. Sie will nichts essen und schreien tut sie auch nicht. Sie braucht den Kontakt zu einem nahen Menschen. Ihr müsst sie auf den Arm nehmen und ihr gut zu reden." „Nehmt sie mit Euch, wenn sie dir so viel bedeutet. Nur schafft sie mir aus den Augen. Dieses Balg hat mir alles genommen, was ich geliebt habe." „Aber jetzt müsst Ihr für sie da sein." „Wozu das?! Davon kommt meine Leyla auch nicht wieder zu mir zurück! Oder kann es sie wieder lebendig machen?" „Eure Frau hat sich geopfert um Eurer Tochter das Leben zu schenken. Durch dieses Opfer lebt sie ihn ihr weiter. Soll ihre Tat ungewürdigt bleiben? Sie wusste, worauf sie sich einließ und sie hat es trotzdem getan.", weinte die verzweifelte Frau. „Verschwinde! Geh mir aus den Augen! Wachen!" Völlig Fassungslos wurde sie von den Wachen aus dem Saal geführt. Jetzt bestand kaum noch Hoffnung das kleine Mädchen vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren.

Bis tief in die Nach hinein saß Conchobar über einem Stapel Pergament, doch so richtig konnte er sich nicht auf die vor ihm liegende Arbeit konzentrieren. Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken zurück in alte Zeiten und zu seiner Leyla. Sie hatten sich schon gekannt, als beide noch Kinder waren. Solang er sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie jede freie Minute miteinander verbracht. Doch diese Zeiten waren ein für alle male vorbei und würden auch nicht wieder kommen. Nie wieder würde er ihr süßes Lächeln sehen, ihr Haar riechen und sie in seinen Armen halten.

Deprimiert von dem Schluss zu dem ihm seine Gedanken gebracht hatten, stand er auf und trat auf den Gang. Unruhig durchstriff er die Gänge und blieb vor einer der Türen stehen. Unbewusst hatten ihn seine Schritte vor die Kammer seiner geliebten Frau geführt, aus dessen inneren eine dumpfe Stimme drang. Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür auf und rechnete damit die Kammer verlassen vor zu finden. Doch was er sah verschlug ihm schier den Atem. Das Fenster war geöffnet, eine sanfte nächtliche Brise wehte die Vorhänge umher. In einem Stuhl saß eine helle Erscheinung, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Unschlüssig stand Conchobar in der Tür, tausend Gedanken rasten durch seinen Sinn und noch bevor er auch nur einen davon klar fassen konnte, nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging langsam auf die Gestallt zu. Gerade, als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, um seine Anwesenheit kund zu tun, drang eine vertraute stimme an sein Ohr. „Ich hab dich schon erwartet, mein Liebster." Ungläubig ging er um den Stuhl herum, ließ die Gestallt keinen Moment aus den Augen. Es war eine junge Frau. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein zappelndes Bündel. Er erkannte die Augen, die Haare, das hübsche Gesicht. „Warum tust du das?" „Leyla ich…" „Warum verleugnest du sie? Das hat sie nicht verdient." „Warum hast du mich verlassen? Wieso?" Die Gestallt erhob sich und brachte das Kind zurück in sein Bett. Liebevoll deckte sie es zu und wandte sich wieder ihrem gegenüber zu. „Es war für mich an der Zeit. Aber für euch ist es noch lange nicht so weit." Gerade, als Conchobar ihr Gesicht berühren wollte, schrumpfte die Gestallt zu einer gleißenden Kugel zusammen und schwebte langsam zum Fenster hinaus. „Erinnere dich an dein Versprechen."

Conchobar erwachte durch die hellen Strahlen der Morgensonne, die durch das noch offene Fenster drangen. Verwirrt sah er sich um und bemerkte, dass er sich nicht in seiner Kammer befand. Er richtete sich auf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hatte er sich alles nur eingebildet? Es hatte sich so real angefühlt. Sein Blick verirrte sich an eine Wiege, die einige Schritte entfernt stand. Zufrieden lächelnd strahlte ihn das kleine Wesen an, streckte seine kurzen Ärmchen nach ihm aus. Er zögerte. Vorsichtig reichte er eine Hand in das Innere des Bettchens. Kaum merklich umklammerten die Fingerchen seinen Zeigefinger. Was hatte er nur? Am liebsten würde er die Kleine sofort an sich drücken, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Kurz entschlossen, dem inneren Drang folgend zog er seine Hand zurück und verließ die Kammer. Er musste seinen alten Freund und Berater aufsuchen. Vielleicht konnte der ihm sagen, was mit ihm los war?

„Das ist in der Tat seltsam. Vielleicht habt Ihr das alles wirklich nur geträumt, mein König.", entschied Cathbad. „Das macht alles keinen Sinn. Es fühlte sich so echt an. Ich konnte sie wirklich spüren. Sie hat mit mir geredet, Cathbad." „Ihr habt zu viel gearbeitet. Ihr solltet Heute früh zu Bett gehen."

Bereits kurz nach Sonnenuntergang zog sich König Conchobar in seine Kammer zurück. Noch immer musste er an die seltsame Begegnung der letzten Nacht denken. Er ging zum Fenster und sah in die laue Sommernacht hinaus. Die nächsten Minuten kamen ihm wie in einem Traum vor. Erneut sah er diese Lichtkugel direkt auf das Fenster zu Leylas Kammer zusteuern. Keine zwei Minuten später stand er vor ihrer Tür und erwartete endlich die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden. Er klopfte an, doch im nächsten Moment schien ihm diese Tat absurd. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, als er von innen eine Antwort erhielt. Wie den Abend zuvor stand eine halb durchsichtige Gestallt im Zimmer, ein Kind in ihren Armen. „Leyla, bist du es wirklich? Ich hab das nicht geträumt?" „Hast du dich an dein Versprechen erinnert?" „Ich kann das nicht. Bitte verzeih mir, aber ich kann das nicht." „Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Du hast dich so sehr darauf gefreut. Ich werde nie dein Gesicht vergessen, als du davon erfahren hast." „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Am besten nimmst du sie mit dir." Verständnisvoll lächelte sie ihn an. „Komm zu mir, setzt dich. Sieh sie dir an. Sie braucht dich und du brauchst sie. Ihr beide seid aufeinander angewiesen. Ihre Zeit wird kommen und dann wirst du stolz sein dich richtig entschieden zu haben. Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Vater bist und dass du gut auf sie acht geben wirst." „Was macht dich so sicher?" „Ich kenne dich und ich liebe dich dafür. Du musst stark sein und es nur zulassen." „Aber ich kann…" „Sch…" Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr im zärtlich über die Augen. „Schlaf jetzt, mein Liebster."

Schon wie den Tag zuvor erwachte Conchobar mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Noch immer klangen ihm die Worte in seinen Ohren. Das kleine Mädchen schlief friedlich, Conchobar verließ die Kammer. Er hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.

„Unsere Einheiten sollen sich im Süden sammeln und dort weitere Befehle abwarten.", trug Conchobar einem Soldaten auf, welcher sich unverzüglich mit den neuen Informationen auf den Weg machte. „Mein König. Ich glaube, ich habe die Antwort auf Eure Fragen.", verkündete Cathbad freudestrahlend. „In dieser alten Schriftrolle ist von einem „dunklen Mond" die rede. Anscheinend ist er nur alle tausend Jahre für wenige Tage zu sehen. Es sollen geheimnisvolle Kräfte von ihm ausgehen. Vielleicht ist die Erscheinung Eurer Frau eine davon?" „Sire, bitte verzeiht mir, aber ich muss Euch noch einmal sprechen.", klagte eine rundliche Frau. Sie trug ein Bündel in ihren Armen, ihre Stimme zitterte, überschlug sich fast. „Bitte überlegt es Euch noch einmal. Ihr könnt doch nicht so ohne weiteres Euer eigenes Kind weggeben. Habt doch ein einsehen. Ich flehe Euch an." Conchobar stand von seinem Thron auf und ging einige Schritte auf die Frau zu. „Beruhig dich erst einmal." Er sah auf das kleine Mädchen, welches ihn frech anlachte. „Heute wird niemand fortgeschickt." Die Miene der Frau hellte sich auf, dankbar warf sie sich ihm an den Hals. „Halt, Moment. Du zerdrückst noch das Kind."

Nach diesem Ereignis konnte er die folgende Nacht kaum erwarten. Ohne Umwege lenkte Conchobar seine Schritte zu Leylas Kammer.

Und wie die Abende zuvor, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit, erschien die helle Lichtkugel. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet, meine Liebste." Conchobar trat auf seine Frau zu, nahm ihre Hand. „Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden." „Was? Nein, du kannst mich nicht schon wieder verlassen. Ich brauche dich." „Ich kann nicht. Der schwarze Mond wird schon Morgen wieder verschwunden sein. Uns bleibt weniger als eine Nacht." Traurig senkte die Gestallt den Kopf. „Nicht weinen. Diese Trauer passt nicht zu dir. So möchte ich dich nicht in Erinnerung behalten." Langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem zarten Abschiedskuss. Kaum dass sich ihre Münder berührt hatten, verschwand die helle Gestallt und schwebte hinaus zum Fenster. Mit sich nahm sie eine hellgrüne Energiequelle. Noch lange stand Conchobar am geöffneten Fenster, seine Tochter in den Armen, um sah hinauf zum Mond. „Wir werden immer verbunden sein.", hauchte ihm eine zarte Stimme zu. Conchobar sah hinab, das kleine Mädchen schlief friedlich und sicher in seinen Armen. Er drückte es sachte an sich und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, mein Engel."

In den dunklen Gewölben ihres Schlosses kochte Maeve vor Wut. Dieser elende Conchobar! Er hat tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden sich meiner Magie zu wieder setzen. Das wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein! Sei dir dessen Bewusst Conchobar. Kells, wird eines Tages mir gehören!"

Written by Michelle Hastler


End file.
